1864 Bennett Romance
by XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX
Summary: What if back in 1864, all of the romance didn't focus on the Salvatore brothers? What if the wise and all-powerful young witch Emily Bennett had a love also? Read as Emily breaks her walls down for one guy—and falls for him. Please review! Emily/OC
1. Ch 1: Introduction

_Chapter 1_

Emily POV

Emily Bennett sighed as she examined herself in the mirror. She knew this day was going to come—her grandmother, Georgia Bennett had told her herself—but she'd never expected the time to pass so quickly. And she'd been regretting this day for years now.

She was at the Salem Bennett age when she was required to court; so the long line of witch descendants after her were to be born and brought up. She knew what was coming for her future lineage, and she was to have a child. The problem was, though, was that she wasn't not to have a true, loving mental attachment with a man. Her grandmother had explained to Emily when she was about the age of 12, saying, "Emily, you must be with a man for only a false relationship, so you may have a child, and so our witch blood runs through their veins."

In Emily's mind, the translation of the plan was: _hook up with a guy, have babies, and break the poor guy's heart. _

Now Emily was 17, and now she would have to face this mission like her ancestors before her.

She went over to Katherine Pierce's room to wake her and help her get ready for today's annual Founder's Ball. Kat was planning to go with Stefan Salvatore, and even though Emily knew that Katherine was toying with both Damon and Stefan Salvatore, along with the other men she used to play with, Emily could really tell that Miss Pierce was very fond of Stefan.

Emily knew that. She'd been with Katherine long enough to realize Stefan was the most to her liking by far. She'd been working for Katherine for a while now, nearly five years. She'd owed Katherine, for Katherine had saved her life—or in other words, spared it.

_Emily Bennett was with her mother, drinking tea. Her older brother, Max, was sitting on our porch, in a fancy suit, and struggling with his tie. He was waiting for his new love interest. _

_He talked about her all the time, and today, my mom and Emily were going to meet her and get to know her over dinner. _

_Max mentioned this girl many _many _times__, and it would drive Emily so crazy she was almost tempted to perform a hate spell on both of the lovers, even though she hadn't met this girl yet. _

_Then a beautiful young girl swept around the corner and started toward our house gracefully. Maxie stood up, walked over to the girl, and linked arms her with her proudly._

_When they walked over to us, I got a closer look at what the girl looked like. She had wavy, long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that could make a man melt inside. No wonder her brother fell for this girl. _

_"Mom, Emily," Max said, "this is Katherine."_

_Katherine smiled, showing off her pearly whites. _

_My mom gave her a polite nod. She put down her tea and stood up. I did the same. "Shall we get acquainted inside? The chef's making dinner." _

_"Of course." Katherine replied, her beautiful voice matching her looks. _

But I remembered perfectly that we never made it inside.


	2. Ch 2: Preparing For The Founder's Ball

**Author's note: in the previous chapter i forgot to mention that this is my first fanfic EVER. please review cuz or else i will be heartbroken. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

_Chapter 2_

Emily POV

I shook out of my nightmarish flashback and headed towards Katherine's room. As much as I hated Katherine for killing my family, I tried to push those worries aside, and we tolerated each other just fine. We were almost friends.

When I got to Katherine's room, I heard her giggle from inside. I knocked and when Katherine said "Come in," I opened the door.

I found her in bed—with Damon. Damon Salvatore, the older brother of Stefan Salvatore, was Katherine's _true_ toy. She played with him like any other man. Her liking for Damon was not close to comparing what Katherine felt for Stefan; that Damon's relationship with Katherine was merely for her fun and amusement.

Katherine felt _nothing _for Damon. Nothing at all.

She sat up when she saw me, Damon's arms around her waist. He didn't even seem to acknowledge that I was standing right there; still kissing her neck passionately. _Poor man, _I thought to myself.

"Yes, Emily?" Katherine wondered politely.

I composed myself before speaking to her. "Err, Miss Katherine, I'd advise that you should be getting ready for today's Founder's Ball."

I saw Damon slightly frown, and I knew he was bothered that he wasn't escorting Katherine.

Katherine nodded at me. "Damon, please leave and get Gudren." Gudren Walker was Katherine's personal maid. She wasn't a witch, but she was very skilled and talented.

Damon left without another word, giving her a goodbye kiss on her cheek. He'd do anything for her, and the word he'd use was 'love,' but I would describe it as 'obsession'.

When he left the room, I looked back at Katherine, who was smiling at me. "How's my little witch today?"

I ignored that little comment. "I'm fine. But we have a dress fitting to attend to. The seamstress just finished your gown."

Then Gudren arrived and I stepped aside as she led Katherine to the carriage. I followed after Gudren, and shut the door.

The beautiful dress fit well on Katherine. It had a unique periwinkle shade that probably couldn't be found anywhere else. And corset was to be worn underneath and it went well with the gown. Katherine's hair was to be worn up. A pair of long white gloves came with it.

Katherine admired herself in the mirror.

"You look amazing," I replied truthfully. I had to admit, I was a little bit jealous.

It was like Katherine had read my mind. "Emily," she said, a kind smile on her lips, "you know you'll look great at the Ball, too."

Then it hit me. _I was going, too. _I was so caught up with Katherine's preparations, I had forgotten about my own.

"You can take one of my other gowns," Katherine suggested.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course. It's not like I'm ever going to use them again." Usually this generosity in Katherine was not often, so Katherine must have been in a good mood.

The seamstress led me to the back room, where there was a wardrobe of Katherine's previous dresses. The seamstress helped me choose one, and when I tried it on, it fit perfectly.

It was a violet-blue color, and it had a velvet texture. It wasn't as beautiful as Katherine's current dress, but it was very pretty.

I came from the back room and Katherine saw me. She gave me a grin. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, smiling, and stepped into the carriage after Katherine, and Gudren shut the door, and we were off to the very first annual Founder's Ball.


	3. Ch 3: Young Galen Fell

**Author's Note: OMG! sorry havent been able to update lately. i have sssooo much HW. **

**i also want to thank _justareader13 _for reviewing my story. it meant a lot. **

**please review!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

_Chapter 3_

Emily POV

I sighed as I watched Katherine dance happily with Stefan. I could tell he was having a good time too, holding her lightly around her waist as they swayed along with the soft music.

I wish that I could feel like that. Not that I had my eye on anyone, but I wanted to feel loved. Cherished. But my boundaries were my boundaries, and I was to never _truly _feel.

I watched as the host of the party, Honoria Fell, greeted everyone at the door. She was a very kind woman, and her eyes were full of wisdom. If I hadn't known better, she was almost exactly like my grandmother.

"Can I get you anything?" I spun and was faced with an unknown boy standing in front of me.

He seemed just about a year or two older than me, golden brown hair and his eyes were a beautiful shade of jade. I didn't know him, but he had familiar features. "Who…" I started off.

"I'm Galen Fell," he said, courteously taking my hand and kissing it. "I'm Honoria's cousin."

"Oh." I glanced back at her. Galen _did _look a bit like her. I shrugged to myself. _Might as well activate my plan now. _I guess I'll woo this man.

I curtsied. "Emily Bennett."

Galen had a confused look on his face. "Are you new in town? I haven't seen you before."

"Actually, I moved here a few weeks ago. I go wherever Katherine Pierce goes. I'm one of her maidens."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You mean Miss Pierce?"

I nodded. "Yes. Do you know her?"

"Well," Galen replied hesitantly, "Miss Katherine came up to me and she…well let's say she made it very obvious she wanted to be with me."

I growled under my breath. For once, couldn't Katherine leave _one boy _for me? Especially this time, it was important that I have a child.

Galen's faced appeared in front of me. "Is everything all right?" He looked concerned.

I gave him a tight smile.

"Would you like to go to the balcony?" He asked, offering his hand. _Such a gentleman. _Too bad I had to break his heart in a few months or so.

I took his hand gently, and it felt warm and soft. I was almost tempted place Galen's hand on the side of my cheek.

I stopped myself and we walked up the steps that led to a small balcony. I was immediately amazed at the beautiful night sky. Many times I had to go outside to perform a spell, but never had I had a chance to observe.

Immediately, instinctively, I flung myself at the balcony, eager to see more of the scenery. I accidentally flung myself too hard—I almost fell off the railing. "Oh!"

I would have, if Galen hadn't thought fast and caught me around the waist at the last minute.

I stepped back from the railing, blushing from embarrassment, and when I looked at Galen, I realized his hands were still around my waist. He removed them immediately, his cheeks also flushing.

We both turned around to compose ourselves.

To break up the awkwardness in the air around us, I looked back up into the sky. I knew the comet was going to come around soon, and I knew it served a purpose.

"Galen?" I asked.

"Yes?" He turned back to me, looking up at the sky, where my finger was pointing.

I gestured my hand toward the exact place where the comet was going to appear in a month or two. "Do you know about the comet?"

"Comet?" There was curiosity in Galen's features.

I was about to continue, but I heard an urgent voice.

"_Emily_."

I turned toward the voice. Katherine was standing there, looking a bit impatient. But she'd forced a smile on her face, for the sake of Stefan, who had his arm linked through her's.

Katherine turned toward Galen and curtsied. He gave back an uncomfortable smile. She turned back to me.

"I apologize for leaving the party early, but Stefan and I want to go back to my house. You must accompany me."

"Yes, Miss Katherine." I turned around back to Galen, and curtsied. "I'll be seeing you again, Mr. Fell?"

Galen kissed my hand. "I sure hope so." He squeezed my hand before letting go of it, watching me leave with Katherine.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE FOR THEM!**

**~Emily **


	4. Ch 4: Katherine's Compulsion

**Author's Note: Hey, peoples, i know it's been like a month, i was focused on my other stories. I'm acknowledging _Dai-Light for reviewing. Thanks for that. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on..._**

Chapter 4

Emily POV

It was a week since I had seen Galen at that party, and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Katherine had started noticing my unusual behavior, like when she wonders what dress to wear for the next day, and finds me staring out into the darkness of the open sky.

I made this mistake multiple times. Katherine, bothered by this new attitude, one day took the position of my supposedly best friend. ""Emily, is there something on your mind?"

I turned to her from the window. "Nothing, Miss Katherine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that, you've been a bit off _lately." _Katherine said that last word in a high-pitch tone, just as Gudren tightened Katherine's corset. I was thankful I didn't have to wear one of those.

"I'm fine," I lied. I had to admit, I was still a bit mad at Katherine for flirting with Galen at the party. Was there anything she couldn't keep her hands off of?

Katherine faced me from the mirror. "Are you sure?"

I nodded feebly, trying to keep my face straight.

Then Katherine's face lit up, as if she had an idea. "Oh, I know."

I paled. _Did she really figure it out so quickly?_

"You're _lonely." _

I relaxed. That was the exact opposite. I guess Katherine wasn't as cunning as she thought she was. I didn't need company; I just couldn't get Galen out of my mind—multiple times. "Not true," I replied defiantly.

Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and innocent-looking. "Yes it is. I can help you."

"Kat—"

Damon Salvatore entered the room. His eyes never left Katherine's as he greeted her. "Good morning, Miss Katherine." Anyone could hear the obsession in his voice.

Katherine sighed as she turned from me to face Damon, a forced smile at her lips. "Mr. Salvatore."

"How is my little Kat?"

Katherine looked annoyed. "I'm fine."

Then, an idea came into her mind, though I didn't know what. Katherine motioned for Damon to come closer. She murmured something in his ear, quiet enough so I couldn't hear it.

I noticed she was compelling him while she was talking, so I knew it was something Damon probably wasn't willing to do. Which was rare, however; he usually complied with whatever Katherine told him to do.

"Yes, Miss Katherine," He answered in monotone.

Katherine motioned for Gudren to leave the room, and followed after her. "Emily, I'll be having tea with Gudren downstairs. Damon, please…occupy her." And with that she shut the door.

And that meant I was alone with Damon. _Shoot. _

Hesitantly, I faced him. Damon still had the blank expression on his face from when Katherine compelled him. He was staring at me.

_What could Katherine possibly compel her pathetic human toy to do? _I was about to ask him that. "Damon, what—"

I was shocked at what Damon did next. Everything moved so fast, and before I knew it, Damon was on top of me, placing kisses on my face.

I tried to get him off; but then, I had forgotten that he was at least 4 years older than me.

"_What the hell are you doing?_"

There was no emotion in Damon voice, and then I realized what Katherine compelled him to do. "Occupying you."

When he tried to force his tongue inside my mouth, I bit Damon on the lip. He yelped and jumped back.

Damon recovered quickly. That stupid smirk.

I quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into the parlor where Katherine was having tea. _"This is what you planned? To hook up with Damon?_ I'm not _that _lonely." And I most certainly don't make out with someone if I need company.

Then Damon was downstairs at heading at me. I was too shocked to think of a spell right then.

Katherine smirked. "Well Damon seems to be having a good time."

"Katherine, _please _help me!" I begged her. At the same time, I dodged on of Damon's attempts at a grab.

She didn't even move. "I'm not even finished with my tea yet."

I hadn't felt so powerless in a while. _Oh, if only Galen were here…_

"Gotcha!" Damon grab me around the waist and plant kisses on my neck. I felt so disgusted.

I kicked Damon in the shin. His hold loosened and he yowled.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _"I'll get it!" _I nearly screamed and I ran out of Damon's arms over to the door quickly. _Please be someone helpful, please be someone helpful…_

The door revealed Galen. I immediately blushed when I saw him. "Oh, um, hello."

"Hi." He said shyly. He must've been as nervous as I was. "So—"

Out of nowhere, Damon jumped out and grabbed me and kissed my full on the lips. I tried to struggle, but his hold was really strong. He was literally forcing me to kiss him.

And Galen was there to watch that.

* * *

**so...what do you think? Please review...your comments are love to me people. **

**~EMILY**


	5. Ch 5: Tea Time

****

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, but I'm not really focused on this story all that much. I try when I can, though.

**I'd like to acknowledge _Shinebrighter _for reviewing. Thank you for that. **

**I don't know if I want to acknowledge _Krooster _or not, because she's one of my BFF's and she's not supposed to know that I'm even on this website. Oh well. ;)**

**I really don't know if I want to acknowledge the anonymous reviewer _Lizzz _either, because she's my cousin. I'm freaking out because my cousins and friends found me on fanfiction. OH NO! **

**Anyways, please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Emily POV**

I could tell Galen was shocked at what he saw. The tow teacups in his hands were trembling.

"Galen…" I started, but Damon forced his lips on mine again. _Ugh…_

Galen looked flustered, embarrassed, but most of all—a little angry. "I'm…I'm sorry for _interrupting_," he spat. He turned on his heel and walked away.

I tried to follow him. "Wait!" I couldn't move Damon off of me. "Get your hands off of me now!" When he didn't listen, I yelled, "Katherine!"

"Yes?" Immediately, she was in front of me.

"_Please _get this hell of an excuse of a gentleman off of me?"

"Why?" Katherine smirked. "So you can spend the rest of the day with young Galen Fell?"

I felt my cheeks flush red. I turned away in embarrassment I didn't seem to acknowledge Damon anymore. "I just want to get to know him."

Understanding washed over Katherine's face. "_Oh my god, _I get it now! You're in love with him!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "What? No!" Partly true. I just met the guy for goodness' sake.

A teasy smile was on Katherine's lips. "Alright then," she replied, though it was obvious that she didn't believe me.

She picked Damon off of me, tossing him to the ground effortlessly. "Go have fun, Emily. I'll deal with Damon."

_Katherine's attitude still bothered me, but I wasn't about to hesitate _now. "Thank you!" I ran out the door.

"Galen!" I tried to call as quietly as I could. Most of this town was usually asleep at 5 in the morning, so I was surprised to see Galen earlier. "Where are you?"

I passed many houses before I found him sitting on the porch in front of Honoria's house. The two teacups were still in front of him.

He looked miserable.

Galen's face lit up when he saw me, and then he remembered what he saw at Katherine's house and his face fell, a dark expression. "Can I help you?" he asked through gritted teeth. I could tell he was trying his best to be polite.

I sat down next to him. He shifted away from me. "That was not my fault."

Galen acted like he didn't believe it. "So you're telling me that what Mr. Salvatore did was not in your control?"

"Exactly!"

"How can you _not _feel something for him when he's kissing you with such passion?" he demanded.

I looked at him. _Passion? You call that passion? _"He forced himself on me! I feel _nothing _for him!"

Galen eyes softened. "Okay."

_Okay? That was it? _I was surprised; I was expecting Galen to be a bit more stubborn than that. "Is that it? That's all you need to believe me?" I questioned just in case.

"Yes."

I smiled. _He really doesn't know how to hold a grudge. _

Suddenly, Galen stood up. "Well, I'll be taking a walk."

I sort of regretted the next words that came out of my mouth. "Mind if I join you?" I felt blood rush up to my cheeks in embarrassment.

Surprisingly, he smiled in response. "Of course. That's why I came over in the first place."

He took the two teacups in his hands, handing one to me. I accepted one graciously; it kept my hands warm.

We started to walk to the Wood. Galen paused when we got to the edge of it; right before we walked in. "Wait, Miss Bennett. Aren't you supposed to have a chaperone maid with you?"

I scoffed. "Mr. Fell, I _am _a chaperoning maid. No need to worry." I took a sip of the tea. It smelled of ginger and herb.

"Oh, um, right." I smiled at him.

I had to admit, Galen was cute when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"So, why exactly did you want to accompany me on a walk to the Fells' Wood? A bit unusual, don't you think?"

Galen gave a wicked smile. "Well, I'm like that a lot. I thought we could talk about some things, like the comet. If you tell me some things about you life, and I'll tell you about mine."

_Such a curious boy. _"Agreed."

I walked with Galen into the Wood.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The next chapter will be about Emily and Galen knowing more about each other. **

**TOODLES! **

**~3m!2y**


	6. Ch 6: Questionnaire

**Author's Note: Hey, guys, sorry I haven't updated in like a MONTH. I've been too focused on writing three other stories...which I have to write constantly because my readers are used to me upsating those stories every 2 days. **

**Thank you MysticWriterGoddness, Liz, and Krazii Kayy for reviewing . :) it means a lot to me.**

**I never really knew how much research I had to do for this story...I now know... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...only Galen Fell...XD**

Emily POV

"All right, tell me about your life," I said, once we got deep enough into the Wood, where no one would catch us.

If someone caught Galen with such a low-class handmaid like me, his reputation would be in dire. A scandalous act such as this would get him driven out of Mystic Falls, even if he _was _Honoria's cousin.

"Ms. Bennett," Galen teased playfully, "you know proper etiquette says 'ladies first.'"

I decided to play along. "Alright, then, Mr. Fell. What would you like to know?"

He looked thoughtful. "Well, tell me about the comet."

"Okay," I answered with a smile; he had chosen a good topic, "well, around every 145 years, a comet would appear visible to Mystic Falls. I predict doom is coming soon. It should be coming very soon."

"I see."

"Well, Mr. Fell. It's your turn. Tell me what _you _know."

Galen took a sip of his tea. "Well what exactly would you like to know?"

"Everything." I was amused by saying that. "Where were you born? Where are your other kin besides Honoria?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. For all I know, they're probably dead."

I was silent. "Oh. I'm sorry." _So he didn't have anyone either._

"And where's your kin?"

I looked down. "Dead, also."

Galen frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Er…it was an unknown murder."

"Oh," he responded with an awkward nod.

"Any other questions?"

Galen forced on a smile. "Any thoughts about the Cedar Creek situation occurring right now?"

I grimaced. "I don't understand these w_ars._ Thousands of people are dying for no reason."

"But I'm surprised that they didn't summon _you _to fight," I added. Usually most men over the age of eighteen would be sent _straight _into battle.

"Uh, I was about to be, but somehow they were convinced that I wasn't the material they were looking for."

"I'm glad," I muttered. Unfortunately, Galen had heard.

"Excuse me?" he turned to me.

Then both of us heard a third voice. "_Galen!" _Honoria's voice rang out. I saw her form coming towards us.

Galen froze.

I, on the other hand, was backing away. "Thank you, Mr. Fell, for the kind and friendly meet. I must tend to my Lady Katerina now!" I dropped my cup of tea and scrambled away before Galen could say another word.

I stopped at distance away, where Honoria wouldn't see me.

"There you are!" I heard her scold. "Why are you out here alone? I told you it's not safe in these kind of Wood."

"I know," I heard him answer, I could practically hear the smile in his voice, "I was just thinking about the comet."

"Comet?"

"Yes, the comet that is coming soon. With its appearance claims tragedy and sadness—"

"Oh, Galen, you've been outside too long. Come on."

I heard them shift away.

When I was certain they were gone, I slipped out of my hiding place and rested in the leaves, in the spot where Galen and I had been.

My teacup was still there. Curiously, I grabbed it, noticing something on there I had not noticed before.

In dark and neat inscription, it read:

_"Until next time, Miss Bennett."_

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**

**I love them so much! **

**Please!**

** Review!**

** Thank you!**

** TOODLES!**

** ~3m!2y**

** *What'd you guys think of last night's episode? Pretty dramatic, huh?**

** *Please vote on my poll! Please?**

* * *


End file.
